monstersuperleaguefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Maymurs/6/22 Maintenance Notes
Maintenance Schedule * 6/22(Thu) 07:10 ~ 08:50 (UTC+0) Maintenance Details ▸ New 2 Astromons are added * Artemis(5★), Phibian(4★, Light/Dark) will be newly added. * Artemis(5★) can be summoned during the Heroes' Festival only. * Artemis will be available as a supporter to test out her skills ▸ Testing Service: Ancient Colossus Dungeon * Ancient Colossus will be open after clearing the EXTREME Star Sanctuary Stage 10. ** Airship > Play > Dungeon > Colossus Dungeon * You must dispatch the total of 8 Astromons, 2 parties with 4 Astromons each. And you can able to switch out each party depends on your strategical play. ** (Unable to switch party if one of your Astromon is in Stun, Shock, Sleep, Petrification or any debuff that disables movement.) * You cannot dispatch duplicates of the same Astromons. * There are switch limits and cool downs, so be sure to take extra care determining which combinations of Astromons to use. * All of the debuffs will wear off when switching the party, and the previous party will regain HP in every turn depends on each Astromon's overall HP. * Unable to continue if the parties are all exterminated. * Auto Battle 20x is available after clearing the selected floor. * Special Gem will be added and will only be obtainable from the Ancient Colossus Dungeon. ▸ Expending Gem Inventory * Gem Inventory will be expanded from 200 to 250. ▸ New Quests are added * New Quests for Ancient Colossus Dungeon and new gems will be added. ** Enter Ancient Colossus Dungeon once ** Achieve victory in the Ancient Colossus Dungeon 1/5/10/50/100 times ** Complete floor 1/3/6/9/10 of the Ancient Colossus Dungeon ** Activate the Gem of Zeal/Safety/Salvation/Longevity set bonus ▸ Astromon Balance Change * Verde(Light)'s type is changed to Balanced → Tank * Verde(Light) 3★ skill Siphon Criticals hit siphon 30% of the enemy's SP → Attacks siphon 20% of the enemy's SP * Verde(Dark) 5★ skill Silence Grants 80% chance to silence the enemy for 1 turn → Grants 80% chance to silence the enemy for 2 turns ▸ Skill Improvements * Blind skill: reduce foes' critical hit rate → Reduce foes' critical hit rate and critical damage. * Taunt skill: taunt the enemy and draw its attention → Draw its attention and reduces its damage. ▸ Capture Gemini Event will be ended * Astroguide > Limited Twins Collection, Legendary Twins Collection will also be ended. * Gemini(4★, Light/Dark) Rebirth event will be ended. * Crystal Shop, League Point Shop and Shady Shop's Gemini Soulstones and Gemini Egg will be unavailable. ▸ Ancient Colossus Update Special Offer! * Heroes' Festival Ticket will be on sale! Improvements * Locked Astromons will be automatically unlocked when using it as evolution or fusion material. Fixed Issues * Unable to view 3D profile of the Fusion material is now fixed. * Screen UI overlap issue with Galaxy S8 is now fixed. * Gemini(Fire) 3★ skill description error has been fixed. MSL 6/22 Update Teaser MP4 Official Facebook, Maint Notes Official Forums, Unit Skill Information Category:Blog posts Category:Latecian News